Naps
by phoenix545
Summary: Kakashi wants to take a nap.


**Warnings: attempt at being cute, characters maybe OOC, motherlyIruka.**

Kakashi is not a very picky person. For example, he'll wear anything as long as it fits. That was before he met Iruka Umino however. Before he'd nap anywhere. Out in a field of grass, on a bed, on the couch, on a rooftop, anywhere, really anywhere! That all changed however when he met one chunin who changed his life forever.

Now, the jounin could only nap with his head on his lovers lap. He can't remember why exactly, maybe because the brunette was very warm all the time and he just felt so loved, or maybe something much deeper than that. Probably because after he comes home from a mission or comes home in general, he just needs to hold something. Before he met Iruka, his apartment was empty, lonely, cold, with no one, now that there's someone, he needs to make sure they're real.

Deep and stupid in his opinion, but that's just how he could be sometimes, deep yet a dork. The silver haired male was finally returning to Konoha after a three day mission. Nothing to big, just a C-rank that the hokage choose for him for whatever reason. He didn't even have a scratch, knowing his lover however, the chunin will still search for any injuries because one time, one time, he had a scar on his back and didn't tell him! Even if it did get infected, no need to hold a grudge for so long!

Right now though, all he could use is a nap. His eyes were tired and hard to keep open, so he thanked the Kami when he saw Iruka's apartment up ahead. Letting himself in threw the window to the bedroom, taking off his shoes, setting them by the bed, and walking out of the room to find the brunette so he could take a nap.

Iruka was in the kitchen, doing some dishes, singing a song under his breath. Ah, Kakashi could just melt when the brunette sings. It always made his heart flutter.

"Iruka," he said making the other jump slightly and turn around to see the jounin, his face instantly lit up.

"Kakashi!" the chunin hugged him, telling him how much he missed him, kissing his jaw lightly, then got a serious expression. The brunette looked at the other male to make sure he saw nothing different, sighing when he saw nothing.

"Yeah, I'm good. It was just a C-rank mission. I should be fine." that's when the other placed his hands on his hips, in a very scary, mother-hen, way.

"Are you sure? Did you check with the hokage? Or am I going to have to treat another infected scar?" Iruke chided. The jounin laughed, Kami, did it feel good to have someone who cared.

"I'm fine Iruka, seriously." the brunette rolled his eyes, walking back to the sink to finish the dishes.

"Fine, whatever, get an another infected scar that you're not telling me about, die for all I care." Kakashi chuckled the chunin always says that, but then got a serious expression, remembering how tired he was.

"I want to take a nap." the other didn't turn around, just kept gently washed the plate.

"Then go ahead."

"Iruka, we've been through this, I have to lay in your lap in order to take a nap." the brunette rolled his eyes.

"Kakashi, go take a nap."

"But it has to be on your lap! Don't you have stuff to grade?" the brunette shook his head.

"No, I finished everything before you arrived."

"Iruuuukkkka!" the older male whined like a little kid.

"You're such a child!" the other snapped. Suddenly, two arms wrapped themselves around his waist, pulling him close to a chest.

"Iruka, please, I'm so tired."

"Then go take a nap!"

"But it has to be in your lap!" the brunette let out a frustrated sigh.

"Okay, fine, just let me finish up these dishes." Kakashi smiled, walking over so his chest was pressed against Iruka's back and wrapped his arms around the chunin's waist, resting his chin on the others shoulder, listening to the brunette as he hummed to himself peacefully.

After Iruka was done, he kept to his promise, going into the living room, sitting on the couch. Kakashi followed soon after, laying down and putting his head on the chunin's lap. Oh, he felt so loved and warm. The brunette picked up a book from the nearby night stand and opened to the page he left off at.

"Don't I get good-nap kiss?" he playfully asked, Iruka rolled his eyes, though, gave the jounin a kiss. Satisfied, Kakashi rolled on his side and closed his eyes that no longer wanted to be open. Iruka was the best pillow in the world. That's all he could think as he slipped into a deep slumber. The chunin noticed that the other was out like a light, and couldn't help but place a kiss on one of the pale temples before continuing his book as the jounin slept.

* * *

 **crappy ending but i tried T^T  
**

 **anyway,**

 **hope you all enjoyed this story enough to check out some of my others :3**

 **thank you all for reading:D!**


End file.
